Morticia Takes Her Medication
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Morticia is prescribed some pills by her doctor which has some rather odd side effects.
1. The Appointment

Morticia Takes Her Medication

Chapter One : The Appointment

* * *

The sky was gray and lighting threaten to strike as the smell of rain linger in the air. Today was a gloomy morning one the Addams family found delightful.

Laying in her bed in the darkness of her room was Morticia Addams. Her eyes closed with a smile on her blood red lips she was enjoying a most horrific yet demented dream. The low rumble of thunder cause the vampiress to stir. Soon her eyes opened letting her wonderful dark green eyes wander around the room enjoying the darkness the engulf her.

"Unpleasant dreams Cara Mia ?" asked a familiar voice.

Morticia scanned the room for the body to the voice and she smiled spotting her husband Gomez leaning on the door frame.

"Always." the raven haired vampiress replied.

Another rumble of thunder caused the two of them to sigh with delight.

"Ah a thunder storm is brewing." Gomez said walking toward the bed.

" I hope there is lighting." Morticia said.

"I think there will be." Gomez replied sitting on the bed gentle caress his wife's hand.

"Good ….mon cher." the raven haired vixen said with a devilish smirk.

"Tish...that's french." Gomez said longingly.

Morticia smiled as Gomez kiss her hand and processed up her arm. The feel of his lips upon her tickled her very core with passion. As much as she loved every moment of this a glance at the clock on the wall caused her to sigh.

"I'm sorry dear but I have an appointment to go to." Morticia said.

"Cancel it." Said Gomez between kisses.

"As much as I would like to I can not." Morticia said sternly.

A sad grown escaped the castilian lips as he released his vixen's arm and she rose up from the bed. Heading to the bathroom to wash up she stopped once she reached the bathroom door.

" Care help me wash up?" the vampiress asked in a seductive tone.

Gomez's eyes widen with delight was she followed his love into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

A few hours later Morticia and Gomez were downstairs heading to the front door. The raven haired castilian held his wife's hand ever so tightly never wanting to let it go.

" Why must you go out in such beautiful weather we could be watching the storm from the balcony." Gomez said in a sly yet luring tone.

"No darling I have been putting this off for a while its time I go through with it." Morticia said in a calming tone.

Gomez looked down in defeat and a delicate kiss on the cheek caused him to look up and smile.

"Don't worry darling I shan't be long." the raven haired vixen said.

Thing opened the front door Morticia bowed to him lightly before walking down the steps to the car. Gomez watched from the door frame as his loving wife gets into the family car and Lurch closes the door. The slender raven haired vixen waves from the family limo as Lurch gets in to the drivers seat and begins driving away from the establishment.

Fester and Grandmama join Gomez at the door waving as well.

"So where is Morticia going now?" Grandmama asked.

"A doctor's appointment." Gomez replied.

Both Fester and Grandmama shook their heads in disgust for if its one thing an Addams hated more then anything was going to their doctors appointments.


	2. A New Friend

Morticia Takes Her Medication

Chapter Two : A New Friend

* * *

Morticia arrived at the Doctors office 30 minutes before her appointment. She sighed with a hint of delight on her face. Visiting the doctor always made her happy and disgusted at the same time. Yes she adored being surrounded by the sick or injured people but once they were cured the enjoyment fades away.

Once Morticia finished signing in the raven haired vixen looked around the room for a place to sit. The seats close to the door were filled with mothers and their children. She smirked a little because the children were coughing away while the mothers faces held such displeasing looks. Morticia could tell having their kids sick was not planned.

A few seats in were a couple of bikers who from telling by their arms in slings and constant groans have gotten into accidents on the highway Morticia wished.

Then back in a cozy dark corner a seat was vacant it was by a woman with long black hair with a blue tint she wore a black dress top with matching pants and gloves all the way down to her polished shoes. A pleasant smile slowly surfaced across Morticia's lips she had found her seat.

Morticia walked to the back and moved to the seat and came to a stop just inches away from it.

"Is this seat taken?"the raven haired vixen asked.

The pale woman looked over at Morticia she scanned over her once with her cold green emerald eyes then shook her head.

"No, not at all." the lass replied.

Morticia nodded and sat down there was a few moments of silence between the two women neither looking at the other.

"I find waiting rooms to be the most pleasant thing about a doctors appointments don't you agree.?" Morticia asked the woman.

"...Yes the pleasure of seeing the sick and injured does hold its own enjoyment." the woman replied in a slightly delightful tone yet her face remained unchanged.

Hm how rude of me my name is Morticia Addams." The raven haired vixen said.

"I'm Penelope Jones." the woman said

"So why are you here besides enjoying the beauty of the ill patients?" Morticia asked

"I'm getting my prescriptions renewed, what about you are you sick or injured? Penelope asked

"Sadly no just a simple check up." Morticia replied.

The conversation between Morticia and Penelope continued from recipe idea's to more demented subjects like methods of torture, spells and even pointers on gothic décor. Morticia never though in her wildest dreams she would have a wonderful time in the waiting room. Yet Penelope's face held such a unchanging seriousness but she knew she was enjoying herself as well.

"Sorry if it doesn't looks like I am enjoying my self but the medications they have me on strip me of expressing my emotions." the raven haired maiden said .

"That's quite alright I find your company very enjoyable." the raven haired vixen replied.

"Does this make us friends?" Penelope asked

"Why yes it does." Morticia replied followed by a small smile.

"Morticia Addams, the doctor will see you now" The nurse called out.

The raven haired vixen sighed as she a rose from her seat she didn't want to leave with a quickly glance at the clock Morticia was surprised time sure flies when one is having fun.

"Have an unpleasant visit." Penelope said.

"Thank you, the same goes for you.." Morticia replied.

As the raven haired vamp headed back to see the doctor she looked over at the dark cozy corner at Penelope once more before following the nurse.

The nurse opened the door to the examination room it was a bit to bright for Morticia so the moment she walked in she dimmed the lights and sat down on the table. The nurse merely shook her head and took a deep breath,

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said

Morticia nodded as the nurse left there she was alone in the room the chill from the AC caused her to shiver. Sitting there Morticia smiled with delight she made a new friend in the waiting room something she never though would happen. Which makes her wish even more that this doctor visit is a very unpleasant one indeed.


	3. New Doctor, Prescriptions & Pills Oh My!

Morticia Takes Her Medication

Chapter Three: New Doctor, Prescriptions & Pills Oh My!

* * *

Sitting in the office Dr. Andrew Smith was looking over the paper work of his next patient. Filling in for Dr. Helens often known in the medical world as the freak doctor. The short brown haired doctor sighed loudly as rub his head once he found out who his next patient would be. It was none other than Morticia Addams... from the paper work he noticed right away she was one of the Dr. Helens more demented patients. Yes they are a wealthy family but they are not normal especial the one called Fester.

Well today he only had to deal with Morticia she is rather the quiet and understanding one. He also heard that she takes Dr. Helens words to heart which might be a good thing but like the rest of the Addams under that calm layer is a really twisted mentally unbalanced person.

Andrew scratched his chin when an idea hit him he looked over another patients file Penelope Jones and scanned over the list of medications prescribed for her and stopped when he saw two names that caught his attention. A small smile crossed his lips as he wrote out two prescriptions and before taking Morticia's file and headed out to the extermination room.

In the examination room Morticia was sitting there enjoying the dimness of the room when a there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." the vixen replied.

The door opened and in walked a male doctor her eyes widen with curiosity.

"Where is Dr. Helens?" Morticia asked

"She is on vacation I'll be taking over until she gets back."Dr. Smith replied casually.

Dr. Andrews noticed the lights were dim in the room before pulling out his stethoscope and continuing with his regular examination.

"I notice you have a rather unbalanced mental state so I have written up two new prescriptions to help you regain your mental stability." The doctor quickly said.

Morticia though about it for a moment she never once questioned Dr. Helen's advice and if Dr. Andrews is her replacement who was she to question him yet something was nagging at her . This just didn't feel right.

"I..." the unsure vixen tired to say.

"Don't worry Mrs. Addams I know what I am doing with theses two medications you will be stable and cured of your mental unbalance. Dr. smith said seriously.

Still unsure Morticia let Dr. Smith hand her the two prescriptions and put them in her small black purse. The doctor looked up at her with a confident smile and nodded before leaving the room. Morticia waited a few moments before heading out as well.

In the waiting room she noticed the dark cozy corner was empty Penelope must be in with Dr. Smith now. She was about to leave the office when she stopped her self . She found her self sitting back in the cozy dark corner. Morticia decided to wait for her new friend maybe she could help her understand.

A good 20 minutes pass and out from behind the door came Penelope she was looking down at the ground and heading toward the door until Morticia stood up and followed her outside.

Penelope?" Morticia asked.

The raven haired maiden stopped she turned around and looked up from the ground at her new friend.

"Your still here." Penelope said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yes, I waited for you that's what friends do." The raven haired vixen said.

"um...thank you I guess."

Your welcome, um I do have a question Morticia said,

Penelope could see the unsure look on her friends face then she looked down at her hand and noticed the two slips of paper in them. That's when it all made sense.

"So you have some prescriptions." the raven haired maiden said.

"Yes but I am not so sure about them." the raven haired vamp replied

The raven haired maiden nodded it was understandable that Morticia was a little uneasy about taking pill to cure their ailment. She was the same way at first but after filling script after script it just becomes a way of life.

Morticia showed Penelope her scripts and the raven haired maiden looked them over her eyes narrowed when she noticed they were the same medications she takes but at a much lower dosage.

"These are used to help with mental unbalance." Penelope said.

"That what Dr. Smith said. Morticia said with a slight nod.

"You should be fine but you if have any problems speak to the doctor." Penelope said with a hint of concern in her voice.

Thank you, so are you heading to the Pharmacy to pick up your medications?" Morticia asked

"Yes, its a few blocks away." Penelope replied.

"How about we go together." the raven haired vixen said followed by a smile.

Penelope watched as a pale looking man drove up beside them in a vintage limo. He stepped out revealing himself to be very tall most people would find a person like him scary but his serious features and dead black eyes made him look very interesting. The man opened the back door and looked to the two women as if waiting for them.

"His name is Lurch he is the family butler, shall we go?" Morticia asked.

" Yes we shall." Penelope replied.

Both women got into the limo and Lurch shut then door and hopped into the drivers seat. With a groan he turned on the limo and glance back at Morticia.

"To the pharmacy Lurch" The raven haired vixen said.

"Yes...Mrs. Addams". The pale butler said in a drawn response.

In a matter of moments the limo was driving down the street toward the Pharmacy.

In the limo, Morticia noticed her friend relaxing in the back seat with a content sigh. The raven haired vixen could of sworn she saw a hint of a smile across Penelope's lips her new friend was enjoying this as much as she was. Morticia laid back in the seat with a content sigh as well both women silently enjoying the ride to the pharmacy.

It took about 45 minutes to reach the pharmacy on the other side of town they could of gotten there sooner but Lurch decided to take the long way and let Mrs Addams and her new friend enjoy the ride.

Lurch stepped out of the drivers seat and walked over and opened the passengers door.

"We are here." Lurch said in his signature tone.

"Thank you Lurch." Morticia replied.

"Yes, thank you" Penelope replied.

Both women stepped out of the car and headed inside the store. Morticia followed Penelope to the Pharmacy in the back of the store she looked around the aisle they were walking thought shaking her head in disgust from the nasty mixtures of makeup to paper products like toilet paper and paper towels. Yet she did manage to snag a box of devil's food liking the name on the box.

They finally made it to the pharmacy Morticia was content that line wasn't long there were only two people ahead of them.

After a few moments she it was their turn Penelope let Morticia go ahead of her she hand over her scripts and the pharmacist nodded and walked in the back to fill the scripts and a few moments later he returned with both medications in a bag.

After paying for them and the cookies Morticia then waited for Penelope. Her eyes widen at the huge bag of pills her friend was given.

Once she was done paying for her pills Penelope and Morticia left the store they got back in to the family limo and in a few moments Lurch was driving them down the road.

"Well at least the hard part is over." Morticia said with a contently.

"I beg to differ that is the easy part." Penelope replied.

Morticia looks at her friend with a confused look across her face.

Lurch finally pulled into a small development that was not to far from the Addams house he turned on to pixie lane and came to a stop at a a simple house with black roses out front. Penelope handed her phone number to Morticia before getting out of the car.

"Remember this obtaining the pills are easy its the side effects that are like a double edge sword." The raven haired lass said.

How so?" Morticia asked.

"Because when you think about it any pill that can heal your mental or physical ailment always comes with price." Penelope said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Penelope shut the door as Morticia waved goodbye to her new friend who simply nodded and watched as the limo zoomed down the street disappearing from view.

Morticia took Penelope's words to heart as she clutch on to her small white paper bag. For once in her life how could something so small as a pill send waves of fear over this once fearless vixen.


	4. Last Day of Freedom

Morticia Takes Her Medication

Chapter Four: Last Day of Freedom

* * *

It was around noon when the family limo finally drove up to the Addams family driveway. Morticia smiled to her see when she saw that her husband Gomez waiting by the door still in his silk pajamas. It was rare for Morticia to go out alone which always made Gomez worry about her when she did.

As the Limo came to a stop the middle aged castilian ran down the stairs as Lurch opened the passengers door. Gomez reached out his hand with a smile as Morticia gladly took a hold of it. Gomez helped his lovely vixen out of the car and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome home Querida." Gomez said happily

"Its good to be back...Mon Cher." Morticia said with a smile upon her lips.

"Oh Tish ...when you speak French it drives me wild." the raven haired castilian said in a husky voice.

Morticia smiled with delight as her husband began kissing up her arm. She looked to the door frame to see Fester and Grandmama standing there in the doorway shaking their heads at the two love birds.

"He was worried you know." Fester chimed in.

"I can see that." Morticia replied.

Gomez eyes noticed a small white bag in his lovely wife hand and looked up at her. Morticia knew it was only amount of time before he saw it. in replay She sadly shook her head lightly she wasn't sure how she was going to explain it him.

"Come let's go inside darling." the raven haired vixen said.

Gomez nodded as the two of them walked hand in hand up the front steps. Fester and Grandmama moved aside as the loving couple headed toward the main room. Leaving Lurch to park the family limo in the garage.

In the main room Morticia let go of her husbands hand and sat down in her favorite chair while Gomez sat down in the chair beside her. The raven haired vixen took a deep breath and opened the small bag and took out the two prescription pill bottles.

As she placed them on the table Morticia could see her husbands eyes glued to them he was reading what was on the label and he didn't look happy.

"Dr. Helens was away so the man covering her Dr. Smith...gave me theses pills." Morticia said seriously.

"What ever for my love? Gomez asked.

"He claims I am mentally unbalanced and theses pills will help me." The raven haired vamp replied.

Gomez shook his head with disgust as he stood up and walked over to the window to think. Morticia closed her eyes and took a deep breath she could tell by his silence that this was upsetting to him.

"Now darling its only two pills I need to take twice a day." Morticia said calmly.

"That's all?" Gomez said as he looked toward he beloved.

Morticia nodded Gomez still wasn't content with the idea of his wife taking pills for this so called conditions, he knew his family wasn't like most peoples family but he never once thought they were unstable.

"Do you have to take them now?" Gomez asked with a no so happy look upon his face.

"No, I will start taking them tomorrow." Morticia replied.

Gomez smiled as he embraced his wife once more Morticia smiled she was glad that her husband was so understanding.

"Great we can go out and celebrate just the two of us!" the castilian said.

"What are we celebrating?" his raven haired vixen asked in a confused tone.

Gomez stood there for a moment thinking then it came to him.

" Your last day of being pill free." The raven haired castilian finally said.

" Oh, that's sounds like a marvelous idea,except Darling? Morticia said.

"Yes, Cara Mia?" Gomez asked.

"You need to change." Morticia replied pointing to his clothing.

Gomez looked down nodding with a smile he forgot he was still in his pajamas. He ran up stairs with Morticia grabbing her pills before following behind him.

A few hours went by Morticia and Gomez were in renewed spirits as the two of them walked down the stairs. Gomez in his black silk tuxedo with his signature top hat and Morticia in a nice long black silk dress.

The two of them walked by the living room to see Fester with Pugsley and Wednesday sleeping on the couch. Grandmama looked up from the TV waving at the TV of them before they headed out the door.

Thing once more opened the door for the lovely couple while Lurch was standing by the family limo passenger car door waiting for them.

In a matter of moments the two of them were in the limo, Lurch started the vehicle and they were zooming down the street.

Gomez and Morticia went from restaurant to restaurant enjoying one wonderful meal after another, with a bit of dancing and theater on the side. Gomez wanted to make this day special for his love and by the smile on Morticia's face he has complete his goal.

It was around midnight when the two of them finally returned home. Morticia sighed in a way she was sad that the fun they had was over for one she didn't want tomorrow to come.

"At last we are home ." Gomez said

"Yes my love I had such a wonderful time" Morticia said,

Gomez could hear the unhappiness in his raven haired vixen's voice and merely looked to her with a hint of concern.

The two of them exited the limo and headed into the house up to their room . In their room Gomez slipped into another pair of silk pajamas while Morticia a slipped into a nice black night gown. After a few moments the two of the laid down on the bed.

Morticia set out the two pill bottles for tomorrow before turning over and looking at her husband's beautiful face.

"Oh Gomez, I'm scared what if this medications changes me?" Morticia asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Changed or not your still and always will be my Cara Mia." The castilian said.

Morticia smiled kissing Gomez on lips lips snuggling closer to him.

"Unpleasant dreams darling." Gomez whispered.

"The same to you my love." Morticia replied

The two of them finally closed their eyes and fell asleep not sure what tomorrow would bring but whatever it was they would face it head on together.


	5. Not a Normal Day

Morticia Takes her Medication

Chapter Five: Not a Normal Day

* * *

Morning finally came in the Addams household. Morticia opened her eyes and looked over to her counter where her pills were waiting for her. Taking a deep breath she opened both pills bottle pulled out a single pill from each of them before closing and putting them back on the counter. Morticia moved from the bed to the bathroom drinking some water from the sink swallowing the first two capsules of the day.

As she left the bathroom a smile slowly formed across her lips as her husband Gomez was sitting on the bed waiting to greet her.

"Morning darling." Morticia said.

"Morning _querida_ , so did you take them?" Gomez asked.

"Yes, so far everything seems okay. The raven haired vixen said.

"Good." The castilian said with a smile.

Morticia smiled as she took a hold of her husbands hand and the both left their room.

Walking down the hall they ran into their children Wednesday and Pugsley who were dressed in their normal attire with small coffins backpacks over their shoulders.

"Ah morning children." Morticia said with warm smile.

"Morning mother, morning father." Wednesday and Pugsley said in unison.

"Ah off to school I see well have a good time." Gomez said with a devilish smile.

"Oh we will father." Wednesday said followed by a smirk.

The children ran pass their parents and out the house to catch the bus as Gomez and Morticia continued down the hall.

Soon they made it to the living room where Fester was playing cards with Grandmama they were both cheating so it was taking them a while to finish the game. Gomez left go of Morticia hand as she let her sit down in her favorite peacock chair. Gomez took deep breath as he stood on his head beginning his daily zen-yogi session.

"Morning Fester, Morning Grandmama." The raven haired vixen said followed with a smile.

"Morning Morticia, Morning Gomez." Fester and Grandmama said in unison.

Morticia smiled as she watched everyone continuing on with their daily routines. She sighed with contently everything was normal nothing has changed maybe theses pills were not so bad after all.

As the hours went by a light ache in Morticia's chest caused the vixen to stop knitting. She looked around the room and noticed the décor looked a bit too dark and could use a bit more color.

Morticia swayed her head back and forth thinking about how to make such a dark and gloomy room more colorful. Her eyes turned to the closed currents and decided that would be a good place to start.

Setting down her knitting project on the table Morticia stood up and slowly walked over to the closed curtains. With a shock to everyone else in the room the curtains were pulled back and the sunlight shined though blinding Grandmama and Fester causing them to hide under the table while Gomez fell on the floor losing his concentration.

Gomez jumped up from the floor and ran over to his lovely vixen whose eyes held such confusion.

"_Querida_ what are you doing?" The castilian asked.

"It just seemed to dark in here so I wanted to lighten up the place a bit." the raven haired vixen replied.

"But my dear you do not like too much sunlight." Gomez said calmly

Morticia stopped and thought about what was said to her at first it sounded ridiculous until another light ache in her chest caused her to come back to her senses.

"Your right I am sorry everyone I don't know what came over me." Morticia said as she closed the currents.

Gomez nodded with a smile and lead his love back to her seat where she continued on with her knitting. Fester and Grandmama came out from under the table and continued there cheating card game.

Soon noon came around and Morticia took her last two pills of the day. She decided to skip lunch and pay more attention to the greenhouse where her favorite plant Cleopatra was. The African strangler purred with glee when Morticia entered her domain. The raven have vixen smiled at her loving plant and fed it one of her favorite foods Yak meatballs.

Once she was finished and Morticia felt a stronger ache in her chest that caused her suddenly think of how gloomy the greenhouse looked with such dead plants and weeds growing all over. In a matter of moments Morticia trimmed the weeds and water the plants she had while planting new ones and for once she didn't cut the heads off the roses she striped them of their thorns. Cleopatra's purrs became sequels of pain as she felt the sunlight touch her vines. Hearing this Morticia moved her favorite plant to a dark corner.

"There you go all better?" Morticia asked petting her lovely man-eating plant.

Cleo purred her reply Morticia smiled and kissed her lightly on the head. The raven haired vixen turned around a looked over what complete. The once dark and gloomy greenhouse now was bright and colorful as the dead plants began to grow with blood red roses, sky blue carnations, along with other colorful flowers.

The smells from the greenhouse caused Fester to enter to speak with Morticia but the pleasant smells along with the sunlight cause him to run for cover. Grandmama was next she held her breath and slipped one some sunglasses and headed into the green house. She almost made it to Morticia but she couldn't hold her breath any longer and the horrible smells of the flowers caused her to seek cover.

Which left the duty up to Gomez with a deep breath the castilian walked into the the greenhouse, the horrible smells were bad and the sunlight was painful but he managed to walked over to his sweet raven haired vixen who was petting her precious Cleopatra.

" I know...its wrong but please let it keep like this darling ...I like it." Morticia said with her back toward her husband.

Gomez wanted to say no but he knew that wouldn't be right so with another deep breath Gomez turned his wife to meet his eyes and smiled.

"Of course of q_uerida_ you can keep it anyway you wish." Gomez replied.

Morticia smiled and hugging her castilian lover followed by a kiss. The raven haired vixen laid her head on her lovers chest as she felt another painful ache within her but she forced herself to push away the pain and continued to enjoy her lovers embrace.

The two pulled away from one another and walked hand in hand toward to dinner table to enjoy lunch together they decided Grandmama's leftovers of spicy eye of of newt would do just fine.

As they ate in silence Gomez watched his sexy vixen. He could see that little by little she was changing. Maybe this was good or maybe it was bad he wasn't sure. He was diffidently sure of one thing this was not a normal day and if there are more days like this to come then it was going to be very hard for them to handle.


End file.
